Entertaining Angels
by Wren Martin
Summary: This is my first T/P so hopefully it's not to bad. I may put a little bit of G/B if you guys want me too!! This is a song fic, & once again it's a Trunks/Pan If you don't like the pair don't read it! Anyway please read & Review!!!:-)


Hello everyone

Hello everyone!!J This idea just came to me the other day & I thought I'd take a break from Saiyan princess to write it out. Hopefully this doesn't totally suck! (I've never written a Trunks/Pan before!) This is my favorite song by "The Newsboys" (my favorite Christian band) This song is sung by Phil Joel. (I love Phil Joel !! LOL He has got to be the best singer from the newsboys!!) This is sort of an A.U. songfic! So the ages are probably wrong etc! I've never seen GT so I'll just say that this happens afterwards! Anyways on with the story! & As always PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

-Kura

"Spoken words"

(Thoughts)

{Author notes}

Song lyrics

Ages

Trunks- 28

Goten- 27

Pan- 20

Bra- 19

Entertaining Angels

Entertaining angels

By the light of my TV screen

24/7 you wait for me

(What time is it?) Trunks thought rubbing his eyes. He reached over towards the coffee table grabbing the remote while ignoring the protest of his sore back. He momentarily watched the music video on the TV before then flipped it off in disgust. "The crap they come up with these days…" Trunks grumbled to himself. He jumped when he noticed the sleeping form stretched out next to him on the coach. "OH… I remember…" He trailed off realizing that Pan was still asleep. (It's movie night! We were watching that movie! What was it called… Oh yeah Pan insisted that we watch "Disturbing Behavior" even though she kept freaking out, and grabbing my arm! Although, I didn't mind it that much…) He mentally slapped himself (come on this is Pan your talking about! Goten's niece! Man!!… I have been working too much!) He thought settling back on to the coach. (Well it's 3:30 A.M. I don't want to go up stairs now.) He closed his eyes, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

One to another

Do you remember me?

{One Week later}

(I wonder what Trunks is doing right now?) Pan thought settling down onto her bed, and gazing into the night sky. (This is soposed to be movie night) she said with a sigh looking up to her clock "8:30.. I guess he forgot again…"

Close as a brother

The way we used to be

"He forgets everything anymore!" Pan cried out in annoyance. (We used to spar all the time! He's my best friend but now he doesn't have time for me.) She let out a defeated sigh, and headed towards the kitchen. "Maybe some food will get my mind off him!" She said to herself as she walked down the steps.

I was a Friday night so the house was empty. "Mom, and dad went out to see a movie, Goten is out with Bra doing what ever it is that they do, and here I am sitting around the house waiting for Trunks to call again!" Pan finished stomping into the kitchen, and jumping when she heard a lightening bolt in the distance.

I feel so small

Are you listening tonight?

"It's not like he thinks of me as anything other then little Panny" Pan continued grumbling to her self. "He's probably out with one of those bimbo's that follow him around…" Pan trailed off as she heard a knock at the front door. "eep!!" Pan cried out as she bolted towards the door. Sure enough Trunks was waiting on the doorstep.

Entertaining angels

By the light of my TV screen

24/7 you wait for me

"I'm not too late? I'm I Pan-chan?" Trunks finished with a sheepish smile. Pan wanted to laugh at the sight of Trunks standing there in the rain trying to balance multiple pizza boxes, and a stack of movies. "Well… I sopose.. not…" Pan finished with a giggle. "But, I'll take these!!" Pan grabbed the pizza boxes, and bolted for the family room. "HEY… wait a second!" Trunks yelled racing after her almost forgetting to shut the door behind him.

To be continued……..

{so did it suck completely? I've been stuck at this point for almost a week, & it's driving me crazy!! I thought If any one wanted me to continue I could try! Anyways suggestions are always welcome (they will help me finish) So PLEASE REVIEW & remember this is my first attempt at a T/P so don't be too mean to me…. Until next time J Princess KuraJ }


End file.
